The International Union, UAW seeks EPA-HWWT funding for a 5-year project to train 1,353 participants in the first year, and 7,201 participants over the life of the project, using 15 different curricula at worksites and union-sponsored functions for a first year direct cost of 971,169 dollars and a total direct cost of 5,329,630 dollars. The proposed project continues and expands a ten-year effort of the UAW and the University of Michigan to train employees in job assignments requiring response to chemical emergencies or handling of hazardous wastes, and to evaluate the impact of that training on improving worker safety and health. The primary target sector will be 3,000 smaller UAW-represented establishments with about 375,000 members, emphasizing the automobile, metalworking and transportation equipment sectors of the UAW. This high-risk industrial sector reports production of about 180,000 tons of toxic waste per year, and has been further implicated by recent studies showing occupational cancer and respiratory disease in many of the main production processes. The project will also target public sector UAW members in waste water treatment and transportation assignments, and minority and underserved community residents who work in or live near hazardous waste sites or industrial facilities. The ultimate goal of the project is to reduce adverse health effects and injuries among the target populations by promoting hazard recognition, improved facility emergency response programs and work practices, prevention of uncontrolled chemical releases, and community and worker input into emergency response planning. A second goal is to develop and deliver emergency response curricula using innovative training methods, peer trainers, and participatory techniques, and demonstrate the impact of these on safety and health so as to promote the implementation of such model programs beyond the target trainee population. New curricula include: 8-hr. Pollution Prevention, 40-hr. Haz Mat Technician, 16-hr. Hazardous Materials Review Committee training, 6-12 hr. Basic Competency Training for Joint Health and Safety Committees, 8-hr. Haz Mat Refresher, and an Advanced Training Technologies module. Other specific aims are to: expand the role of worker trainers in the areas of curriculum development, program evaluation, and train-the-trainer planning and delivery; conduct worksite needs assessments and site-specific training in target facilities; conduct HAZWOPER-related awareness training for worksite leadership; enhance training skills of peer trainers; evaluate and document training effectiveness; conduct train-the-the- trainer programs at worksites; and assure high-quality training. Additional new initiatives include a second worksite impact study using participatory action research techniques, a multi-grantee trainer and curriculum development project, and a community outreach project.